


after you

by fiction fetishist (fictionfetishist)



Category: Tamako Market
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionfetishist/pseuds/fiction%20fetishist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, you’re dating Shiori-chan now, huh?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	after you

**Author's Note:**

> so i found this sitting in my wip folder under the filename “idk tamako market thing” and decided that since i literally have no idea where i actually wanted to go with it, i might as well post what i’d written so far and hope someone enjoys it somehow

“So, you’re dating Shiori-chan now, huh?” Tamako asks, voice as bubbly as ever. “Over.”

“Uh, yeah,” Mochizou replies, rubbing at his neck. It’s stiff, he convinces himself, the same way he dares not look toward her window tonight. “Was Asagiri the one to tell you?”

Tamako hums, “She did, but, it was more like, Midori-chan figured something out, so Shiori-chan couldn’t help but admit it, you know? She was so cute when she got all worked up about it! Over.”

“So, Tokiwa knew, eh,” Mochizou whispers, staring at the ceiling. It shouldn’t surprise him—Tokiwa’s always been sharp—but somehow, it bothers him.

“Hmm, did you say something Mochizou?” Tamako asks, “Over.”

“No, it’s nothing,” Mochizou replies, louder this time. “I guess it’s just kinda embarrassing,” he shrugs, “being found out so suddenly. Over.”

“I really am happy for you though, Mochizou!” Tamako cheers. “Oh, that rhymed!” she giggles, the image of her bringing her hand to her mouth as she does appearing in Mochizou’s mind far too easily. “Over.”

Mochizou closes his eyes. “Thanks, for that, Tamako,” he says, for lack of anything else. “Over.”

“Anytime!” Tamako says, “Tell Shiori-chan good night for me too, okay? Over.”

“Sure,” Mochizou says, tugging on the string when he hears Tamako’s window close for the night, his cue to reel the other cup back safely into his room. “Sure.”

Except, he’s anything but.

 

—

**To:** Asagiri Shiori

**Subj:** hey

 

tamako says good night.

 

—

**From:** Asagiri Shiori

**Subj:** re: hey

 

I take it things went well? Tamako-chan was awfully excited this morning at school when she heard.

 

—

**To:** Asagiri Shiori

**Subj:** re: re: hey

 

yeah, tamako told me all about it. she said you got all worked up and everything.

did that really happen, btw? it doesn’t seem like you.

 

—

**From:** Asagiri Shiori

**Subj:** re: re: re: hey

 

I… might have been a bit… um… Midori-chan can be quite intimidating when she’s determined, you know.

 

—

**To:** Asagiri Shiori

**Subj:** it’s okay

 

you don’t need to talk about it if you don’t want to. i didn’t want you to feel embarrassed or anything.

 

—

**From:** Asagiri Shiori

**Subj:** re: it’s okay

 

i’m not embarrassed!

 

 

 

...anyway, it’s getting quite late. I’ll talk to again tomorrow, Ooji-kun.

 

—

**To:** Asagiri Shiori

**Subj:** good night

 

until tomorrow, then.

 

—

 

Mochizou counts sheep until they start to look like Tamako.

After that, he just gives up.


End file.
